Dreams
by Carebeark5
Summary: Brooklyn Ashton just moved to Port Charles and her friends Georgie and Dillon try to help her without her knowing about it.
1. Chapter 1

**Dreams**

**Chapter 1**

Brooklyn was restless; she sat in her bedroom looking at a perfect view of the water. But nothing seemed to stop the feeling that she had, she was so lonely. Of course she had her best friend Georgie and her Uncle Dillon to keep her company, but they had their own lives separate from her. Usually they spent their time together and she was all alone.

Brook got up from her seat at the window and decided to go for a walk to clear her head, she decided to go to the park because it was so beautiful this time of year, flowers were blooming which made the park smell heavenly, kids were playing and everyone seemed happy, except Brook. She saw couples kissing and holding hands, which only made her wish that she too could have a boyfriend. She sat down on the bench and tried to collect her thoughts she just couldn't continue to think this way, she had always been a positive person until lately.

She just didn't understand where all these feelings were coming from, maybe it was a result of the dreams that she had been having every night or maybe the problem was all the things that had been happening lately. She had just moved into town with her mother so she could be closer to her dad. She desperately wanted them back together; maybe that's what the dreams were about, her parents reuniting. The dreams were so mysterious because the same thing happened every night. It was of a man and a woman and they were on a date and the date would always end in a kiss.

Georgie and Dillon were just walking through the park holding hands when they saw Brooklyn sitting on a bench, she looked upset and they decided to go over and see what was wrong.

"Hey Brook, what's wrong?" asked Georgie and Dillon at the same time.

"Oh, it's nothing," she replied.

"Yeah, it is. Come on you can tell us."

"Alright, I guess I just feel kinda lonely."

"Lonely? But you have us," Georgie asked puzzled.

"But you guys are dating and when you wanna spend time alone, I have no one else to hang out with," she replied thinking it sounded dumb when it was said aloud.

"Oh, well Brook we can introduce you to some people."

"No, look I don't need your help ok!" she said getting up and running away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Oh my gosh Dillon, I have the greatest idea," replied Georgie with a smile on her face.

"I'm afraid to ask, but what is it this time?"

"I can set Brook up with my cousin, Lucas," she replied thinking that her plan was a perfect way to keep Brook from being lonely.

"Uh, I don't think that's a good idea. She said….."

"I know what she said, but I can get them to meet without her knowing that I had something to do with it."

"Oh, I wanna hear more of this plan, it may actually work," Dillon replied glad that her plan may actually help.

Brooklyn went into Kelly's a restaurant located in the middle of the small town of Port Charles and sat down, she really hated when people tried to help her out of pity. She didn't need their help to find someone to hang out with. She sat down and decided to get something to eat. Georgie and Dillon had followed Brook to see where she was going; when they saw her walk into Kelly's.

"Oh my gosh, this is too perfect," replied Georgie.

"Yeah I mean she's bound to meet Lucas, since he works here."

"Oh I have the best idea I will call Lucas's cell phone and tell him of our little plan, and also not to tell Brook."

Brook had ordered some fries and a coke and was just about to dig in when a cute guy with blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes started walking toward her. 'Oh my god is he actually coming over here.' she thought to herself.

"Hey, I'm Lucas," he said smiling at her.

"I'm Brooklyn," she replied.

"So um do you mind if I join you?"

"No, not at all," she replied gesturing to the seat next to her.

"So, I haven't seen you around Port Charles before. Are you new here?"

"Oh, I have been here before, but not since I was little. I just moved here from Bensonhurst."

"Do you have family here?"

"Yeah my dad lives here, and my Uncle, Dillon Quartermaine."

"Quartermaine, oh wow."

"I guess you know them?"

"Yeah of course. You can't live in Port Charles without knowing who they are."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Dillon and Georgie were watching through the window and they noticed that Brook was smiling," I think our work here is done," Georgie said as she and Dillon walked away hand in hand.

"So Brook, have you seen everything there is to see in Port Charles?" Lucas asked as he watched her eat her fries, he had to admit she looked cute with her long brown hair and hazel eyes.

"No, I just got here a few days ago."

"So, would you like me to show you around?"

"Sure, I would love that."

After Brooklyn finished her fries she grabbed her coat and she and Lucas left Kelly's, the two spent the afternoon walking around the town, with Lucas showing Brook all of the tourist spots and local hangouts. After that they decided to take a break from walking and sat down on a bench at the pier, the cool water was lapping against the docks as boats floated in and out of the harbor.

They talked for a little while until it started to get dark, so he walked her home. "So are you busy this Friday?" Lucas asked Brooklyn.

"No," she replied hoping that he was thinking of asking her on a date.

"Do you wanna go to a movie?"

"Sure, I'd love to."

"Well goodnight, Brook."

"Goodnight," she said with a smile as she disappeared into the house.

Brooklyn walked into the house and threw her purse on the table by the front door; she just had the perfect night. She was glad that she had met Lucas; he was so nice and sweet. She wondered if this had been what she was dreaming about ever since she moved to Port Charles.

"Hey sweetie," Lois said seeing her daughter walk into the room, you look so happy."

"I am happy."

"I thought you hated being here, and you wanted to go back home?"

"That was before."

"So what exactly happened to make you change you're mind?"

"Oh nothing I was just thinking that I kinda like it here now."

"Oh, ok if that's all it is."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Brook went straight to her big bedroom; it was pretty much empty due to the fact that they had just moved in a few days ago. She couldn't wait until Friday when she would see Lucas again. Even though she had just met him, she already felt a connection. She turned on her stereo and put in her favorite c.d., she loved to sing when she was happy.

Downstairs Lois knew that something was up, it wasn't like Brook. She looked different, but in a good way. All of a sudden she heard the sound of her daughter's sweet voice, singing along to one of her favorite songs and she smiled, she just loved seeing her daughter so happy.

Brooklyn woke up to the beautiful sound of the birds chirping outside her window, she slowly climbed out of bed. 'Today was the day,' she thought. She went to her closet to pick out her clothes for later, and then she went downstairs for breakfast.

"Hey Brookie, there was a phone call for you this morning while you were sleeping. Some boy wanting to tell you that he would pick you up at 5:00."

"Oh, ok." Brook said blushing a little.

"I knew something was up, sweetie why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew that you would make a big deal out of it, and embarrass me."

"This is a big deal Brook. It's your first date."

"Ma," Brook said wishing that her mother didn't know.

"I promise I won't embarrass you. But you can tell me a little about him."

"Alright, his names Lucas."

"Lucas Jones?" asked Lois.

"I dunno his last name, why?"

"Cause if it is. I knew him when he was little, he's Georgie Jones' cousin.

"What? Oh no! I think I know what's going on."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Brook was so upset, how could they do this to her. She had trusted them; after all they were her only friends. If she couldn't trust them then just who could she trust, she decided to confront them both face to face. She called Georgie's cell phone and told her to find Dillon and meet her at Kelly's, she was sitting at a booth near the window when she saw them walk in and sir down at her table.

"Ok, the reason I asked you guys to meet me here is because I found out what you guys did," Brook said looking a little angry.

"Busted," replied Dillon smiling at Georgie.

"This isn't funny, I can't believe you guys went behind my back and did this."

"Oh come on, it gave you the push you needed and just think now you have a date, just like you wanted," said Georgie hoping that Brook would understand.

"What am I going to do?"

"You're going to go on a date tonight, with Lucas."

"Georgie, you don't understand what this means. This means that he never really liked me, he just felt sorry for me."

"Oh come on, that's not what this means."

"Just give him a chance, and then you can decide what you wanna do."

"Alright."

"So you're still going on the date, huh," replied Dillon.

"Yeah, I guess." She replied unsure about the whole thing.

After talking to Dillon and Georgie for a while Brook sauntered home to get ready for her date with Lucas, she just hoped that it went as planned. She really liked Lucas and she hoped that he felt the same way. She decided that if he didn't and she was right about the fact that he only went out with her because he felt sorry for her she would not go out with him again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Brook was upstairs putting the final touches on her outfit, when she heard the doorbell ring, 'Oh my god, I have to get downstairs before my mom answers the door and totally embarrasses me' she thought to herself as she ran down the stairs. But as she rounded the corner she saw her mother and Lucas talking. "Oh man."

She walked over to them casually. "Hey Brookie, your date is here, he and I were just having a little chat," she replied seeing the look on her daughters face. "Well we had better go, or we will be late for the movie, said Brook grabbing Lucas' arm and dragging him out the front door.

When they were outside and away from the house Brook asked what he and her mother were talking about. Lucas had said that her mother wanted to make sure that she was home on time and that he didn't break her heart. "I can't believe her. She promised she wouldn't embarrass me." Well that's what parents are for, right," he said giving her a smile.

They got to the small theatre located downtown and got their tickets and popcorn and after the movie started Brook started to wonder what Lucas was thinking. She kept trying to imagine what it might be; after all they were watching _The Notebook _which was like the most romantic movie ever. She also wondered if he really liked her and not just because Dillon and Georgie asked him to go out with her.

Her train of thoughts ended abruptly as she felt his hand grab hers, 'Wow' she thought as she felt her face turn red. Maybe she was wrong after all; maybe he really did like her.

They finished watching the rest of the movie and then as the credits started to role they noticed the people rushing towards the exit, they both got up out of their seats while still holding hands. They walked out of the theatre hand in hand. "That was a great movie," said Brook trying to make conversation. "Yeah," he said smiling at her. She just loved the way he smiled; so far she thought that he may really have feelings for her.

"Hey Brook, do you wanna get some ice cream?" he asked.

"Sure, I'd love to."

They went to a local ice cream shop and both got their ice cream and then went outside to eat it, it was a beautiful night out and there was a beautiful view of the stars and the glowing full moon. Brook looked at the sky, "Look a shooting star," she said while pointing to the spot where she saw it. Lucas looked at the spot where she was pointing.

"Make a wish," he said smiling at her. After they had made their wishes, Lucas looked over at Brook and saw her shiver in the cold night air; he slipped off his sweatshirt and put it over her shoulders to warm her up. "Thank you," she replied while thinking just how sweet that was.

"No problem."

Lucas glanced at his watch, when he noticed that he had better get Brooklyn home. Her mother had said that she better be home on time. "We better get you home," he replied showing Brook the time.

Brook hated that her mother had to tell Lucas what time she had to be home, it was so unfair that she had a curfew. None of her other friends back home had one, it was so embarrassing.

"Ok," she replied clearly upset that she had to be home so early.

They walked back to her house and on the way there Lucas decided to ask her out again, since they had such a great time. "So Brook, are you busy tomorrow?"

"No," she replied.

"We can hang out tomorrow, if you want."

"Sure, I'd like that," replied Brook as they reached her front porch. Brook noticed that her mother was peaking out the window at them. "Oh my god, I can't believe her."

"What?"

"My mom she's actually watching us through the window," she said looking embarrassed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Lucas looked to the window and saw Lois looking out at them and then when she saw Lucas notice her, she pulled the curtains closed. Lucas started to laugh, which in turn made Brook start to laugh to. She had to admit it was kinda funny. They said goodnight to each other before Brooklyn went inside she handed Lucas back his jacket, as their hands touched they both felt a little spark and Brooke knew that he just had to have feelings for her because if he didn't, it would just break her heart.

_The Next Day_

Brooklyn was sitting at the table in the kitchen eating her breakfast when the phone rang, "Brook, honey it's for you," yelled Lois from upstairs. Brook got up from her seat and answered the phone hoping it was Lucas.

"Hey Brook," replied Georgie sounding cheerful as usual. Sometimes Brook wondered how Georgie was always so bubbly and happy, especially this early in the morning.

"Hey Georgie, what's up?"

"So, how did your date go with Lucas?"

"Somehow I just knew that you were going to ask me that, it was fine," she replied not wanting to divulge too much information.

"Just fine?"

"Yeah, what did you want me to say?"

"Well what did you two do?"

"We went to the movies and then out for ice cream."

"Really, what movie?"

"What is this twenty questions?"

"Come on, were friends aren't we?"

"Yeah, why do you even have to ask that?"

"Well friends tell, so spill."

"Alright."

Brook has just finished telling Georgie everything about her date with Lucas when her mother cam downstairs. "Brookie, finish your breakfast its getting cold," said Lois pointing to Brook's half eaten plate of food on the table. "Oh, ok. Look Georgie I gotta go." After Brook had hung up the phone, she and Lois had breakfast together; they also talked about her date with Lucas. "Geez, ma you sound like Georgie. Wanting to know every single, little detail." "Well I am your mother, it's my job to know what you are doing," Lois replied smiling at her daughter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

After finishing up her breakfast Brooklyn headed back upstairs to her bedroom, her date with Lucas wasn't until much later on in the day, so she still had time to finish unpacking some of her things into her new room, so far all that she had in there was her canopy bed with blue sheets, her stereo, some c.d's and her acoustic guitar. She wanted to make it feel like home since she didn't know how long she would be in town for.

The room was huge compared to her old bedroom back home, she remembered her father telling her that it had once been a sitting room that he had converted into a bedroom for her before she moved in. He had also painted the walls pink, her favorite color when she was eleven. She realized that he hardly knew her at all anymore, the last time she saw him had been years ago and she had changed a lot since then.

Sometimes she really hated the fact that all her friends back home in Bensonhurst had such happy families, when hers was such a mess. She desperately wanted her parents to get back together, but no matter how hard she tried it never seemed to work. They were constantly fighting and it wasn't until recently, when her mother decided that Brooklyn being closer to her father might actually help her.

She knew that lately her mother had been having a hard time understanding her daughter and her attitude, and that she really needed Ned's help more than ever.

As Brooklyn was emptying one of the bigger boxes in her room she noticed a framed picture of her mom and dad, they were in her father's recording studio L and B, singing a duet. They seemed so happy then but it was really hard for Brook to even remember a time when they were happy.

She remembered that her parents had always fought but it seemed to get worse after the divorce. She remembered her mother telling her that it had nothing to do with her, but Brook always thought that it did after all this was her family.

Brook pushed these thoughts from her mind and kept unpacking her things from the boxes scattered around the room. She pulled out some more c.d's and put them on the shelf next to her c.d player, then she moved on to the next box. Next she found some of her favorite posters and hung one behind her door and the other above her bed. She had just bought them not too long ago; they were of her favorite singers Ryan Cabrera and Ashlee Simpson.

She then stood back to survey her work and when she was happy with the way they looked she went back to another box.


End file.
